In the Fire’s Light
by Valiantly.Fictionating
Summary: Three years have passed since the curse was broken, and when Maria returns to Moonacre Vally after two years of school, she finds that most things are quite the same as when she left it, except for one little detail about her future. Some Maria/Robin fluff & drama. I do not own any of the characters except for Mornjoy.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm totally stuck on my Narnia fanfic so I needed some distraction and hopefully I can continue once this is out! This is my first SOM-fic and was originally meant to be a one shot, but I ended up posting a Chapter 1. Please review, and let me know what you think! Maybe I'll post a Chapter 2 :)**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

 **Chapter 1**

Maria sat quiet across to Miss Heliotrope in her uncle, Sir Benjamin's sitting room, and listened to the rain pouring down outside. There had been nothing but that very sound for the past three days, and it didn't seem to have an end.

She had long ago given up on trying to concentrate on her needlepoint. She felt restless, sitting trapped behind the thick walls of Moonacre Manor, when she'd rather spend her time in the forest. But what distracted her the most was the inescapable, constant loneliness, and impatient longing for something that began to feel more and more like a distant dream, too good to be true. There was a person, always present in her mind, but physically a hundred miles away, perhaps.

Maria closed her eyes and tried to remember every little detail of his handsome face, until she could picture him, standing right in front of her. She longed to hear his voice again, to feel his gentle touch, caressing her cheek. She wanted to feel her own heart race and that nervous tingling in her stomach he always caused her, whenever she was near him.

Two long years had passed since the very last time she'd seen Robin De Noir. Two years she had endured finishing school, while aching to see him again. And she had let herself believe he felt the same. That he missed her, longed for her. Yet three weeks since her homecoming, Robin had not once been around, or even heard of.

"Maria! Are you asleep?" Miss Heliotrope exclaimed suddenly, causing Maria's own bubble of thoughts to burst. After the realisation of being brought back to reality, Maria assured her old governess of the opposite, and wished to be excused.

Miss Heliotrope blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth to answer, but closed it again as her gaze drifted off to the large double doors, which represented the entrance of the room. With a sudden blush across her face she gave a quick nod of approval.

Maria then gratefully skipped from the settee, and when she exited through the doors she was surprised to see Digweed, shyly loitering at the threshold. A small giggle escaped her lips as she understood the reason of which she had been released so easily.

While she was heading for Marmaduke's kitchen, a most unpleasant thought crossed her mind, and the frustration of Robin's absence turned to fear. What if Robin had forgotten all about her? or grown tired of waiting for her to return and moved on? Then couldn't he at least come tell her that? Say a proper goodbye? No, surely she'd seen the last of Robin De Noir. It saddened her greatly to realise that possibility.

She had barely passed the library when Loveday's and Uncle Benjamin's three year old daughter, Mornjoy, came running and skipping through the hallway. "Bird boy!" she squealed as she ran for the front doors.

Loveday soon came rushing after her. "Oh no, you don't! It's soaking wet out there", she said, catching her just in time to lift her away from the exit.

Mornjoy tried to crawl out of her mother's firm hold, although without success, as she cried: "I want to see Bird boy!"

At the sound of the little girl's nickname for her uncle, that old, familiar tingling feeling returned to her, and a silly grin spread over her lips. Robin!

As a tickling shiver went through her body, she rushed past Loveday and her daughter, and disappeared through the front doors. But when she came outside her thoughts caught up with her. What if Robin had changed, or worse: what if she had changed? He had detested her when they first encountered each other. What should he think of her now, as even more ladylike?

"There you are, Princess", a wonderfully well known voice called from a distance. "Turning yourself over?"

Maria spun around and spotted a dark creature, standing by the edge of the garden path, in the rain. As one might expect it was a person, and not just any person. He was all dressed in leather, wore a black bowler hat and a red and black feathered scarf.

"I heard you were back", he said with an insecure smile, as opposed to his usual confident smirk.

Maria's previous worries had no chance against him, standing there, and soon she rushed out to him and tossed her arms around his neck. "I am."

Robin was exactly the same person that kissed her goodbye, two years ago, only more. He was the same, but more of him, and it was all to the better. He was bigger, stronger, and just a little bit handsomer. His dark brown eyes were deeper, his tenderness was tenderer, and he was all the more wonderful.

Robin lay a finger under Maria's chin and tilted her head up to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

She felt his warmth to her chest, and took in his lovely scent of pine, earth, and leather. He smelled like, well—Robin.

"It was about time, if you ask me", he murmured as he pulled away. "I almost began to wonder if you'd forgotten about this place."

"How could I ever forget, when my heart remains right here, with you?" Maria questioned, her gaze lost in his eyes.

Robin snorted briefly, and furrowed his brow. "I don't know. I thought it might find its way to slip through my fingers, settle elsewhere", he said with a low voice.

Maria just shook her head and pulled herself up to the tips of her toes, wordlessly begging for another touch of his lips. "Never! You're the Great Trapper, aren't you?"

"I was, until you trapped me", he replied, with a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth, and wiped out the small gap between them.

Maria wished they could stay like that forever. Robin's embrace had come to be her favorite place on earth. Two years felt like forever without him. She didn't think it was possible to miss a living person as much as she'd missed him, and now she was finally where she belonged. With Robin.

After a moment he chuckled, and took a step back so he could look at her. "How much did you grow in two years? Last time I saw your beautiful creature, you were tiny."

"You're one to talk, Muscleman", she replied, and pinched his upper arm.

"But … that's different", he objected.

"Because?"

"Because you were tiny."

Maria figured it was pointless to discuss it with him. "All right, if you say so."

"I do. Now, if you haven't noticed, Maria, it's raining. We should bring you inside." Wet, brown hair ends framed his handsome face.

"Oh! Let it rain", she whispered joyously. "I care not!"

Robin gave a slightly amused smirk. "Can't argue with that. Then what do you suggest?"

"Please, let's take a walk through the forest." Maria had missed her and Robin's adventures, and couldn't wait to get back in amongst the trees, no matter the weather.

"Very well", he said, "the forest it is." Then he chuckled again at her hopeless stubbornness. "You'll get soaked."

Robin crawled out of his leather jacket and placed it upon her shoulders. He laced his fingers through hers and lead her towards the forest.

The road was wet and muddy from the rain, but Maria wasn't bothered by it, and soon the mud passed over in soft grass and moss. The trees offered some cover from the rain, and she was glad Loveday had provided her with dresses for the forthcoming autumn. Besides, walking so close to Robin, holding his hand, made her feel a lot warmer.

"I have missed this so much", she sighed and rested her head on Robin's shoulder. The colours and the smells sent a rush of excitement and delight through her body. "It isn't the same to walk here on your own."

"No, the company does make an improvement", Robin filled in with a mischievous grin, and twirled her into a cuddle that made her giggle. At the moment everything was wonderful.

The forest was beginning to darken when Robin came to a halt. "It's getting cold, we should be heading back." He stroked a wet strand of hair from her face. "We've been out here for almost an hour. You'll get sick."

"I'll get sick?" she teased. "You're the one lacking proper clothes."

Robin's black shirt was wet through and pasted itself to his muscular shoulders. He pulled the hem of the leather garment he had given her to wear earlier, making her step a little closer. "Then give me my jacket back", he teased in return.

"Oh, you want it back now?" She faked a shocked voice. "I do believe I am in a bad company after all. A gentleman would never offer something to demand it returned later."

Robin frowned and pursed his lips while he thought about it. "I suppose you're right", he said at last. "I'm certainly far from being a gentleman." He let go of the jacket and took a step back.

Maria gave him a confused look. "Robin?"

"Just think about it, Maria. I'm—", he cut himself off and lowered his gaze into the ground. "I'm nothing."

"Robin, surely you don't mean that?" Her face was serious and filled with concern.

"I do, and I'm sure Miss Heliotrope and Sir Benjamin would do more than agree with me, for once." He looked up and studied her in silence. Her astonishing beauty, her posture, her long wet hair, which had previously been arranged in a fine up-do. She was wearing a dress. He didn't socialise with people in dresses, let alone did he befriend them. Maria belonged with the well mannered and costume dressed people in a ballroom. "You're a lady, aren't you? Isn't it improper for you to run around in the forest with a ruffian like me?"

Maria looked as if someone had just poured out her tea. She furrowed her brow, her shoulders sank and her mouth slowly opened as a sudden sigh escaped her lips. "You're no ruffian, you're Robin!" She reached for his hand and clasped it.

"Same thing!" he clarified. "You just said it yourself: I'm bad company. And it made me realise that you probably shouldn't be around someone like me. The person for you is a good and polite gentleman—everything I'm not."

"You're everything a gentleman isn't: adventures, funny and sincere." She placed her remaining hand behind his neck and loosely pulled a curl of his hair. "Authentic."

Robin shook his head slightly. "I'm none of those things, at least not in a good way."

"What is all this coming from? Do you not wish to be with me?" Maria couldn't see it any other way than that he had changed his mind, and was trying to get rid of her.

"Yes, I do!" he insisted. "Of course I do." Robin traced her jawline with his thumb and wouldn't draw his gaze from her eyes.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" she said and stole a kiss from his lips, which made him lose all context for a moment.

"Look!" called a familiar voice slightly above them, "if you lovebirds are just goin' to stand there all evenin' like two trees stuck in the dirt, at least leave all the seasickenin' activities. Includin' scratchin' each other's lips, please."

A leather clad boy in Robin's age stood in the gap of a cave on a higher ground, about a stone's throw away. It was Henry, from Robin's band of rascals. There was smoke from a fire inside the cave, and movements and more voices from other boys behind him. "But I suggest you come join us instead. Can't you tell it's rainin'?" he added.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this far! Hope you liked the first chapter and that you will stick around for the second one! And remember to review! :)**

 **-VF**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know if there's anyone reading my stories anymore, but here's chapter 2. Please, let me know what you think!**

The confused look on Robin's face turned to an annoyed one. "What are you doing out here?" he called back, as he pulled Maria with him towards the cave.

"We're . . . ", Henry considered his excuse for a few seconds, "waitin' for the rain to pass."

"Try telling the truth for once, eh?" Robin tightened his hold of Maria's hand to help her cross a slippery tangle of wet tree roots.

"All right, we wanted to see how quickly you'd get out here. David figured that since you're not one for drinkin' tea, and socialisin', you two would show up sooner or later", he tossed his hands out towards them, "wet as Poseidon himself. Evidently, he was right. Clever boy, that one."

On a thick wooden log by the fire, sat David and Richard, dressed in their usual leathers and mischievous smirks. "Merryweather!" Richard exclaimed. "You're a sight out of the ordinary."

David smiled and nodded in her direction. "Good to see you again, Maria."

Maria returned the gesture. "The pleasure is all mine, David." He had been the first of Robin's friends to accept Maria and he seemed to be the more sensible one.

Robin seated himself on the end of the log, and took Maria onto his lap, rapping his right arm about her waist. He took of his hat and scarf, and laid them out beside him on the log to dry. Then he ran his fingers through his dark hair, and pushed away the wet curls from his face.

The cave echoed with the chattering of Maria's teeth. She felt cold to the bone, and even though Robin had been more exposed to the rain, she was the one shaking like a leaf.

"Don't worry, sweetheart", Richard teased, "Robin can get you warm in no time." He nudged Robin on the shoulder with a wink.

"Keep it shut, Richard!" Robin protested with a glare.

"Richard, that is a treatment strictly forbidden for any wench", Henry scolded jokingly.

"Or girl or woman or lady", David quickly added and discreetly elbowed Henry in the side.

"So how come you did it on David?" Richard said in a mocking tone, trying to keep a straight face. David repaid him with an annoyed glare.

"Why? What did you do?" Maria could not overcome her curiousness.

Before Robin had the chance to speak, Henry opened his mouth. "That crazy twit set fire to him!"

Maria gasped and glanced to Robin with widened eyes. By the looks of him, he didn't seem worried or shameful, only annoyed by his friends' way of blurting it out.

"A slightly unfortunate incident 'bout six years ago when were out huntin' a deer. This blockhead", he said and pointed at David, sitting between himself and Richard, "left in the opposite direction—for a rabbit. He fell behind and couldn't find his way back to us (he was something of a tiro at the time, and didn't quite know the forest or how to track). Of course nobody really noticed his absence 'til several hours later, and when Robin found him in a hole in the ground he was half frozen to death. So, instead of gettin' him back home, the daredevil that he is, he covered him all in wet sand and a cloak, and built a fire on him with mosses and sticks. Then he lit him up." Henry snickered. "Stark, ravin' mad, he is."

Maria had stopped shaking. She had almost forgotten about the cold. That story was something to process. "And that worked?" she asked at last.

"He's here now, isn't he?" Richard shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Don't you still have injuries from that treatment?" Robin asked.

David squirmed uncomfortably where he sat. "No, those are from the time when you tried to boil me."

Robin nodded absently. "Oh, right."

"But I think the worst time was when—" Henry was cut off mid-sentence, by Robin, who thought the conversation was beginning to go too far. "Maybe for another time, lads?"

His friends then nodded and dropped the subject. They instead began to poke some sticks into the fire and tried to burn each other with them.

Maria turned her attention back to Robin. In the dancing light from the fire that fell upon his soft features, he looked distant, almost sad. She wondered what could be troubling him so, luring his mind so far away. "Robin, what's the matter?" she asked softly.

His gaze met her eyes and he managed a smile. "Nothing you should be troubled with", he said and brushed aside her question, as if she would forget about it that easily. Instead he began rubbing her upper arm, and asked if she was starting to feel warmer, which she did. At least her teeth had stopped chattering, and her hair was almost dry. Maria figured it was time to return the jacket.

Robin mumbled a "thank you" as she did so, and laid it out on the log beside him to dry properly.

Maria gave a little smile and clasped his free hand. "Ruffians don't say 'thank you'. Especially when what's given to them is already theirs."

"My ruffianness have been badly influenced by your politeness", he replied with a dull chuckle.

"Stop defending your ruffianness", she scolded in a hushed tone. "Why can't you just accept that you've changed? Is it that horrible to actually being sincerely nice to people?"

"No", Robin murmured into her shoulder, as his lips rested softly against the red fabric of her dress sleeve. "I suppose it isn't."

"You just don't realise that you are, indeed, an incredible person." Maria almost brought herself to tears as she spoke those words. She couldn't believe that he'd think so low of himself. He was so wrong. He wasn't the same person she met in the forest when she first came to Moonacre Valley.

Robin neither answered nor moved. He still looked sad. If she didn't know better, Maria would think he looked as if he was almost about to cry. But of course, he wasn't. Could he? He was a De Noir. Tougher people would not be so easily found. Would a De Noir shed a tear? It was not very likely. Still she wondered what was on his mind. He didn't seem that keen on letting her know.

A sudden roar echoed in the little cave as Richard had his neck covered with glowing ash, and he ruched out in the rain, trying to cool it off. Henry and David bent double from laughter. When Richard returned inside, he was wet, and not quite so amused as the other two. "Thanks to you, I'll be sleeping in an ice bath tonight", he said, glaring at them. At this, they laughed even harder.

"Perhaps we should head back now", Maria suggested.

"No, we should wait until the rain subsides", said Robin. "Your dress is still wet."

"It might never", she protested.

"Of course it will. Soon there won't be any rain left to fall." Robin nodded in direction of the cave's opening. "Look how it's pouring down."

Maria knew very well how much it rained, and had been for the last three days, but from the spot she was watching it presently, it looked beautiful. Maybe she didn't want to leave just yet. With a sigh, she sank into a comfortable position and once again placed her head on Robin's shoulder.

The other boys had ceased to laugh, and were now silent. Only the sound of the fire and the rain was to be heard. It melted together and created a sort of soporific hum. Maria felt her eyelids growing heavier.

She realised that she must have dozed off when she suddenly jolted and her eyes flew open. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but it was almost dark outside. Other than that, nothing had changed. Maria was still in Robin's arms, just the way she had been before. She was no longer cold at all, and her dress felt warm and comfortable.

"How is your shirt doing? Is it dry yet?" Maria asked and gazed up at Robin.

"Still wet", he replied with a low voice.

Maria felt bad for him. "But you must be so cold."

Robin shot her a glance before he straightened up and pulled his cold, wet shirt over his head.

Maria stared with big eyes as his muscular torso was utterly exposed in the flickering light. An instant blush heated on her face as she jumped off his lap and turned her head away. "Robin!"

Choked snickers arose from the other boys at Maria's obvious discomfort.

"Relax, Merryweather. 'Tis but a little skin." Richard shrugged as if it was nothing special about it, and the look on his face told her that she was far too sensitive and prude. Well, he was clearly impudent and dissolute.

Maria tried to hide her blushing, but to no use. Robin's friends seemed to watch her in amusement as her cheeks continued to glow a hot red shade. It frustrated her immensely. How could Robin do that to her? Why expose himself to her like that? It was most improper. Miss Heliotrope would surely swoon if she knew.

"I just remembered", Henry said, suddenly turning to the other boys, "I'd be home for supper. How could I forget?" He rose to his feet and bowed deeply. "I regret to announce I must leave you, kind people. It has been a true pleasure. Good evenin'."

Richard also stood up and mumbled something about a lost dagger.

"Sorry, I don't have an excuse, so I'll just run along with them", David confessed, and followed the others out of the dry cave they were in.

Maria was left dumbfounded. Such insolence! How dared they leave her alone like that, with Robin half naked. It was not at all proper.

"Robin! However could you do such a thing?" Maria scolded, with her gaze flickering nervously in the cave ceiling.

"Well, as you said, it's quite cold", Robin said calmly, with an amused smirk. "Didn't mean to offend you." He reached for his jacket and put it on to covered his bare chest and shoulders.

Maria tried to calm herself, but her heart was racing in her rib cage. It wasn't that he offended her, she just wasn't at all acquainted with the situation. She had never seen a man older than her with his chest bare. "I was embarrassed, that's all", she snapped.

"I embarrass you, Princess?"

"No . . . yes, or your—", she tossed her hands out towards him, "your nakedness does."

"Then let me give you something else to think about", Robin said and pulled her back down next to him. "I was really hoping I would never have to tell you what I'm about to say, but I may not be around to embarrass you for much longer. First I thought I'd spare you the knowledge, but now I honestly can't see how this concerns anyone more than you."

Maria felt confused, but urged him to continue by clasping his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What is it, Robin?"

"My father", he sighed and stared into the fire as he spoke, "wants me to have an heir, as soon as possible. Now, preferably. We're living in a time where life is uncertain, and he wants to make sure there's someone worthy of his name to pass on his inheritance."

Maria smiled with relief. After assuming the worst, she couldn't imagine what he was so concerned about. She was prepared to hear him say he was leaving Moonacre, never to return, or that he was dying from a terrible disease. Not that he was to build a family of his own—that should be only natural.

"I wouldn't mind, if it wasn't for one problem." Robin forced his gaze into her eyes and held it there. The tortured look he tried to hide, but failed, made her heart race and the smile on her lips quickly faded.

"You can't marry outside the clan", Maria nearly whispered at the realisation.

"I fear it's far worse than that: I can't espouse a Merryweather."

"But, I thought—"

"I'm sure father wouldn't mind having a Merryweather over to dinner, but to have his son also marrying one? He'd never forgive it. I've already lost his trust and approval once . . ."

Maria's heart sank. She felt as if someone just stole something very valuable from her. Like something was missing. She hadn't realised how much she really wanted Robin to be her husband, until she learned it was impossible. She could never be his wife. Coeur De Noir had taken that possibility from her.

"So what happens now? What will you do?" she asked softly.

"Please, don't ask me that. I really don't know", he replied in an equally gentle tone.

Then they were quiet. It was almost as if there was a thick glass wall between them. As is they had fallen out of reach from each other, even though she was still holding his hand.

Slowly she pulled back her hand and got on her feet. "I should go. I've already been out long enough to expect a thorough scolding when I get home."

The rain still hadn't passed entirely, and the forest was nearly pitch black. Only thinking of leaving the warm cave sent shivers down her spine, but she had to get home.

"All right, I'll take you", Robin said and placed his black bowler hat back atop his head.

"I think I better go alone. I should remember the way."

Robin stared at her. "You can't go all the way home alone. Let me go with you."

"Why?" Maria swallowed hard against the lump forming in her throat. "I honestly doubt I could manage another ten minutes with you, let alone a walk.

Suddenly something moved just outside the cave, and they heard a low growl. Glowing yellow eyes looked straight at them, but did not step into the light.

"I'll be perfectly safe with Wrolf." Maria quickly reached up and kissed Robin's cheek. "I hope you find the woman who will make you happy. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Maria, this doesn't mean we can't see each other. You make it sound like this is farewell."

Maria didn't know how to respond. Of course she didn't want to say goodbye, but how could she see him, and keep being his friend, when she knew it was impossible for them to be any more than that. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand it.

When she didn't give a reply, Robin leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She wished he hadn't. The touch of his soft lips was just a painful reminder that she could never feel them again. In a way it felt like torture, but she also couldn't help but to enjoy it in the same time. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate. She hated how much she enjoyed it. It just made it even more difficult to leave.

Angrily Maria dried away a traitorous tear from her cheek, and turned away. She didn't want to cry. At least not right in front of him. "I'm afraid that's what it has to be. You have a wedding to attend." Hearing herself say it out loud made her wish this was just a bad dream, and when she'd wake up, everything would be back to normal. But the heartache made it feel all too real, and with the knowledge that if she looked him in the eyes, her own would become flooded with tears, she fixed her gaze upon the red scarf that still lay beside Robin's black shirt by the fire. "Goodbye Robin." Maria took a deep breath, preparing herself to leave.

"Wait", Robin said as soon as she took a step back from him. "I'm really sorry I dragged you all the way out here. It was never my intention to let it end this way." He looked as if he wanted to reach out and grab her, but he didn't.

"I know." Maria knew he would never hurt her intentionally, but how she wished they could have had more time together. Or none at all. That would have saved them both these feelings. Had Maria never spent so much time with him during that first year after the curse was broken, her heart wouldn't be breaking at present. She couldn't hold back the tears for much longer. She had to leave. She had to get home, where she could close her door and hide under her covers.

"Turn around", Robin commanded and she obeyed after a moment of hesitation, but without questioning. His jacket came about her shoulders once again. She could feel his warm breath close to her neck, and before he stepped back he planted a kiss on her temple. "I can't let you walk all the way home in this weather dressed like that."

"Thank you", she said and stepped out of the cave without looking back.

 **A/N: If I notice any possible readers who actually like this story I may post another chapter.**

 **-VF**


End file.
